<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's not as bad as it sounds by GeekintheCorner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196155">it's not as bad as it sounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekintheCorner/pseuds/GeekintheCorner'>GeekintheCorner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, College Student Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Sick Peter Parker, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange 2020, Tomato Soup, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, slight whump, unintentional sofia the first references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekintheCorner/pseuds/GeekintheCorner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is worried.</p><p>Peter is sick.</p><p>His dormmate is no help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's not as bad as it sounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylor/gifts">Faylor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my part of the Friendly Neighborhood Exchange. I was assigned AO3 user Faylor's (and on Tumblr, give them a follow) prompts and chose to use both "Peter gets sick while at school, and Tony has to pick him up" and "Tony discovers that college Peter has gotten a tattoo." I put a bit of a twist on them and somehow worked humor, fluff, and an attempt at whump into it. I thought that my plot felt a little rushed, but hopefully not overly so. Feedback is always welcome!</p><p>Disclaimer: No familiar characters or story lines belong to me and all rights should go to Marvel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter doesn’t feel good. At all. His head is having trouble deciding which part of his dorm room is the ceiling and what part is the floor. He’s already thrown up two times today, and it is only two in the morning. All of his limbs feel like they weigh twice as much as they should and his mouth is drier than the Sah- Sra- Hara-, than a desert. </p><p> </p><p>He groans as he feels his stomach lurch again and grasps blindly for the trash bin beside his bed. He’s glad, for once, that his nose is so clogged up that he’s not able to smell the contents of the already soiled can. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, dude, are you alright?” Peter’s roommate, Kaleb, slurs from somewhere near the door. Some part of Peter’s brain thinks that he shouldn’t have stayed out this late because he has a plane to catch a six in the morning. The other part of his mind doesn’t give a s*it about what his partying roommate decided to do the night before winter break because he is currently dying. </p><p> </p><p>Peter waves his hand pathetically in Kaleb’s direction and makes some sort of noise in the back of his throat. This proves to be a mistake as more bile, because that’s all that is left, comes burning up his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Ew. You are not okay dude.” He pauses as if his, probably intoxicated, brain can’t figure out what to do next. “I should call somebody. Right?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter can’t hear what he says after that, his ears pick up the ringing that had been a constant for the past couple of days and black encroaches on his vision until all he sees is darkness.</p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>Tony jolts awake as FRIDAY speaks lightly next to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? FRI, what’s wrong?” Because there are only a few reasons the AI would wake him up this late, and almost none of them are good. </p><p> </p><p>“Peter is calling sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony rubs his eyes, “Put him through.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice that carries over the speakers is not Peter’s. “Uh, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony stands up. “Who are you?” His voice is sharp and loud, but he doesn’t care, someone has his kid’s phone who shouldn’t. Pepper has woken up at some point and is staring at him with worried eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m, uh, Kaleb sir.” That was the name of Peter’s roommate. He had complained about the spoiled senior at length when he had been reassigned to his dorm this semester</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing with Peter’s phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pe’r’s phone?” the boy’s voice slurs, “Oh, yeah, Peter’s dying.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Tony’s already on his way out the door and down the stairs, Pepper trailing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“He w’s, uh,” hiccup, “pukin’ and, now he’s not doin’ anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony bypasses the kitchen and walks straight out to the garage.</p><p> </p><p>“Was he drinking with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was he drinking with you?” Tony practically shouts into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“No? I just found him?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s heart plummets. That isn’t good. If Peter was out drinking and just got a little sick, that was one thing. But what could he possibly have done to get himself into something like this in his dorm room?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on my way. Try and wake him up if you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Not a sound from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaleb?”</p><p> </p><p>“The line has disconnected boss.” FRIDAY sounds as sorry as an AI can.</p><p> </p><p>“Da*mit,” Tony grits his teeth. As the garage door opens Tony goes to rush in and to his suit when a hand grasps his shoulder. Pepper looks him in the eyes and says “Bring him home Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nods in confirmation and turns back towards the garage. “FRIDAY send the fastest two seater we have on auto to MIT, as fast as it’ll go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course boss.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony calls the newest suit to him and rockets out and into the sky. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we get any vitals?”</p><p> </p><p>“Negative. Karen has been offline for 26 hours and Peter’s watch hasn’t been online for three.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony curses again. “How long would it take for emergency services to make it to his dorm?” Peter wouldn’t like being exposed to a hospital and the security issues that would come with it, but if that was the easiest way to make sure he was safe then Tony would go through with it.</p><p> </p><p>“ETA for an ambulance is 45 minutes, would you like to call one to Peter’s location?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony could make it there in 25 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, not fast enough FRI. Put us on the fastest course to the  MIT dorms and route all available power to thrusters.”</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Tony doesn’t bother knocking on the dorm room door, in fact the school is lucky he didn’t just blast his way through the windows. The first thing he notices is the undeniable smell of sick, it would have been enough to make him gag if he hadn’t dealt with one too many hangovers in his lifetime. As it is he simply barges on through and to the slumped figure of his son. He sags in relief as he feels the steady thrum of a pulse on Peter’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Worst fears abated, Tony takes a minute to assess the obviously sick teen. Peter looks terrible. His hair is plastered to his forehead, the dark circles under his eyes resemble the worst of black eyes, and his clothes are soaked through with sweat. Tony lifts his hand to push back the hair from Peter’s eyes and hisses through his teeth at his overly hot skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Pete, what have you gotten yourself into,” Tony mutters under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>A quick scan of the room shows one passed out and snoring roommate, and an impressive collection of soiled tissues. At the end of Peter’s bed sits a half packed suitcase, a reminder of the upcoming break. Nothing here can help in any way, and in the case of the bucket beside the bed it might actually be hurting. Coming to a decision Tony starts pushing all of the stray clothes he can find into the suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>“FRIDAY.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes boss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Call Helen, and get me an update on that car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calling Dr. Cho now. ETA for the car is an hour and fifteen minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“That might be fast enough,” he mummers. Now that Tony’s seen Peter with his own eyes his mind is allowing all of the stress and anxiety of the past hour to catch up with him. He inhales shakily, everything is okay, more importantly, <em> Peter is okay.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Helen sounds groggy, what time is it where she was? Where is she even? Doesn’t matter, problem on hand Stark. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Helen, Tony here, I’m connecting you through to my glasses’ video feed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Stark you can’t just- I don’t work-”</p><p> </p><p>“You and I both know that’s a moot point.” Tony cuts her off as the video connects with her monitor. “Besides, this isn’t about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Helen sucks in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Tony’s voice wavers. He hears shuffling from the other side of the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, here’s what you need to do.”</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Peter wakes up once during the trip out to Tony’s car, he regrets abandoning the bucket in the dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>“T’ny?” Peter squints hazily up at the man's face from his arms. The smell of bile on his breath hits Tony head on and he struggles not to screw up his face in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah buddy, I’m here.” He keeps his voice at a whisper both as a precaution for Peter’s enhanced senses and to not wake up the college kids in this part of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Where we are goin?” the kid in his arms has a slight slur to his voice and Tony is forcefully reminded of a phone call around two hours before.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking you home. <em> Somehow </em> you managed to catch some super powered flu bug.” Probably because college dorms are a breeding ground for germs, is something that Tony decidedly does not say. At least it seemed to be just that, a bad bout of sickness. Helen had advised him to take the spiderkid home, pump him full of fever depressants,  and force him to rest and drink lots of fluids. Tony may or may not have hidden the roommate’s phone for scaring Tony within an inch of his life.</p><p> </p><p>A sleek blue car is waiting by the curb and the back door opens automatically as Tony gets close. The backseat is cramped, but they were lucky the car had one at all so Tony doesn’t complain while he stuffs his heart attack inducing teen into it. Peter falls asleep again and doesn’t wake up until they’re back at the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em> Making my way it’s an adventure everyday! Sofia the first!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Peter winces as the shrill voice floods its way into his still sore head.</p><p> </p><p>He pries his eyes open and immediately slams them shut again with a groan at the onslaught of light streaming in through the window. The voice abruptly stops singing.</p><p> </p><p>“Petey!” It yells instead, and then seems to recognize this fact. “Peter, are you awake?” Morgan’s voice is quieter now. Wait, Morgan? How did she?... </p><p> </p><p>A vague recollection of Tony’s face as he carried him somewhere runs through Peter’s head and slowly pieces them together. Tony must have brought him back to the cabin, which means he’s safe. Which means he doesn’t have to move from the very comfortable position under the very comfortable blankets he currently exists under. </p><p> </p><p>“Peter?” Morgan asks again from somewhere closer to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Except his little sister is probably really worried about him and he should probably let her know that he’s okay. And also use the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! Mommy!” Morgan’s little footsteps stomp down the stairs to where an exhausted Tony and a worried Pepper are sitting at the kitchen island, each cradling a steaming mug between each of their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Morgan?” Pepper asks as the whirlwind of their daughter comes flying into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter’s awake!” she bounces on her heels and grins excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Tony startles upwards and barely stops himself from spilling his tea. Pepper chuckles from her place on a barstool and Tony shoots a playful scowl in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go check on him. Thank you Morgana.” He ruffles Morgan’s hair and treks his way up the stairs and into Peter’s room. There’s no spiderboy currently in sight and Tony takes it as a good sign that Peter is able to get himself up and out of bed only a few hours after his fever had broken. Of course, this wasn’t the first time Tony had checked in on Peter since he brought him home only all of those times he had found the teen delirious and stumbling around. Peter takes this moment to prove Tony’s worries wrong as he walks, slightly unsteadily, out of the bathroom and faceplants on his bed with a pained groan.</p><p> </p><p>Tony crosses the room to Peter’s side. “You feeling any better there Pete?” He keeps his voice low and steady, enough experience with enhanced senses to know how to best counteract them. </p><p> </p><p>The teen just lets out another groan and twists his head to look him in the eyes. A smile pulls at the corner of Tony’s. </p><p> </p><p>“How many fingers am I holding up?” He shoves two fingers directly into Peter’s line of sight only to have them batted away.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony,” Peter says petulantly, “Stop it, let me go back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony stops a pillow from being shoved over his son’s ears. “Nuh uh, May said as soon as you seemed aware to try and keep you that way long enough to force some food down your throat.”</p><p> </p><p>This elicits another swat at his hands and a success for operation ‘block out all sound’. Tony lets out a long suffering sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“I hoped it wouldn’t come to this kid.” He pauses for dramatic effect and Peter stills under his pillow. “It would be quite a shame if a certain hot aunt were to find out about a certain Spider-Man logo tattooed on a certain someone’s arm.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony can pinpoint the exact moment when the meaning of his statement dawns on the sick superhero. A few seconds later a brown eye peeks out from under the blue pillow. “Just soup?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nods in concession and ruffles Peter’s hair in smug sympathy. He’d make sure to get tomato, history has taught him that Peter is much more likely to keep that down than chicken noodle or, he shudders in remembrance, chowder.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Once Peter has eaten and Tony is tucking the fresh blankets around his drowsy son he can’t help but ask, “Why your own logo?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s face goes bright red, reminscent of both his half eaten soup and his fever ridden self of 48 hours before. “MJ dared me to,” comes out as a mumbled half-sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Tony stifles a laugh as he bends down to place a kiss on Peter’s forehead. He nods seriously as he stands back up “Peter, I think that’s a <em> perfectly </em> acceptable reason to have something permanently printed on your skin.”</p><p> </p><p>Incoherent grumbles follow Tony out of the room and down the stairs. Everything is fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this lived up to any expectations! I really enjoyed participating in the exchange, and hope to do again sometime.</p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://geekinthecorner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>